


Смятение

by LolaRose



Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Теперь все понятно — он сутью своей не может принадлежать одному месту. И нигде не сможет ощутить себя полноценной частью чего-то.





	Смятение

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Спойлеры к главе 13.  
> 2\. У МС дефолтное имя.  
> 3\. Написано для manul, пусть меня об этом не просили)

Перед глазами плывут подхваченные воздухов пылинки, Алекс различает каждую из них. Они танцуют свой замысловатый танец, а затем снова медленно опускаются на барную стойку, что совсем недавно протирал на ночь Гаррус. Алекс смотрит и смотрит, как они оседают, ощущая себя опустошенным и лишенным чувств. Будто кто-то обрубил поток, соединяющий его с жизнью. Как и обрубилась долгая-долгая жизнь его отца.  
Алекс делает еще один глоток настойки, заботливо приготовленной Гаррусом (он, наверное, одним коротким взглядом может угадать, когда человеку необходимо выпить. Человеку, хах).  
Их убежище лишь создает иллюзию безопасности, какими бы зачарованными артефактами не обложил его Ник, они все бесконечно уязвимы.  
А ведь каморка над баром за несколько дней стала почти родной, звучит иронично, но Алекс всегда быстро привыкал к смене обстановки. Теперь все понятно — он сутью своей не может принадлежать одному месту. И нигде не сможет ощутить себя полноценной частью чего-то.  
Сейчас притупились все чувства — еда кажется пресной, алкоголь не приносит желанного тепла и спокойствия.  
Мир вокруг блекл и сер по сравнению с Ламрианом.  
  
— Это пройдет со временем, — Ник присаживается рядом. Конечно, заметил его отсутствие наверху. Он всегда начеку, потому что успел выучить повадки Алекса. И не спускает глаз даже сейчас.  
— После мира фейри трудно воспринимать наш, _человеческий_ , — он делает акцент на последнем слове и саркастически хмыкает, мол, кто я по сравнению с твоими могущественными родственниками, друзьями, да кто я по сравнению с тобой, — Особенно если пробовал их угощение или отлебнул напитка. Обычная пища еще долго будет казаться безвкусной.  
  
Вроде отката сил после приема энергетика?  
Как ломка, требующая новой дозы наркотика.  
  
— Мы могли бы там танцевать так, чтобы вернуться через пятьдесят лет? — как во всех этих историях о людях, что пленились миром фейри и остались гостями на пиру. Но им пришлось вернуться назад. Тогда герои и узнавали — на земле прошло несколько десятков лет и все, кто когда-то их знал, умерли и упокоились на кладбище.  
  
Алекс пытается придать голосу шутливости, но никого из них двоих не обманывает. Он в слишком глубоком смятении находится сейчас, а, может, начинает действовать настойка Гарруса.  
  
— Тогда нам повезло, — улыбается Ник так же фальшиво, как сейчас пытался шутить Алекс. — Балы фейри на самом деле могут дурманить. Но ты же один из них, поэтому…  
  
— Я — никто, Ник. Теперь я — никто.  
  
Тиало застила глаза злость и ревность, но быть, может, в чем-то он прав. Алекс даже сейчас не ощущает себя частью фейри. До этого он был больше человеком, а сейчас… Жалкое подобие живого существа и все.  
  
Ника сложно читать — он почти всегда хмурится и редко улыбается. Он словно постоянно о чем-то непрерывно размышляет, но мысли эти оставляет лишь для себя. Наверное, поэтому Алексу так нравится хоть немного приоткрывать его для себя и вызывать улыбку на его лице.  
  
— Ты… хочешь поговорить?  
  
О, он уже прекрасно поговорил с Верой. Сейчас Алекс как никто понимает несостоятельность способа «расскажи о своих чувствах, и тебе станет легче». Все только усложняется. Он ненавидит обижать людей, ненавидит причинять кому-то боль, но делает это снова и снова. Своими неловкими оправданиями, каждыми совершаемым действием.  
  
— Если ко мне захочет прийти _поговорить_ Кэтрин, пусть запишется на следующую неделю, все сеансы заняты.  
Это звучит раздраженно и зло, сил извиняться больше нет. Ничего больше нет.  
  
Кэл, Ник, Вера. Во что он превратил свою команду поддержки? Не магия ли это фейри? Алекс уже ни в чем не может быть уверен.  
  
Сказал бы Ник те слова, что произнес на балконе в Ламриане, сейчас? Или ему тоже вскружило голову волшебство? Он пил напитки фейри, не они ли его опьянили? Он ведь смертный. Они все обманываются, испытывая то, чего на самом деле нет. А потом чары развеются, и вместо безумной любви ты получаешь лишь прах.  
  
Ник не скрывает сожаления на своем лице. Это выражение что-то задевает в душе, но не настолько, чтобы снова начать чувствовать…  
  
— Алекс… Ты только что потерял отца, это…  
  
— Я только его узнал и не очень понимаю, что чувствую. Когда он умирал у меня на руках, о, это было больно, но сейчас… Сейчас ничего, я пуст, а потом снова начнет разрывать на куски от переполняющих чувств и эмоций. Трудно выразить словами, Ник, я в смятении и не могу мыслить адекватно. Словно наблюдаю со стороны, как одна половина меня мечется в ужасе и горе, а мой разум витает где-то отдельно. Одна часть готова идти и что-то делать, а вторая хочет просто лечь и сдаться, всё все равно скоро закончится.  
  
Голос его хрипит и прерывается, он уже не помнит, когда ему хотелась плакать так отчаянно. Из горла вырывается почти крик — мольба о помощи и спасении. Что-то страшное и нечленораздельное.  
  
Он уже пуст. В его венах течет кровь лорда фейри, но силы в ней нет. Там лишь мертвенный холод и бессилие.  
  
— Сдаться?  
  
Ник кладет ладони ему на плечи, сжимает, не причиняя боли, но крепко. Затем наклоняется ближе и рявкает:  
  
— Молчать!  
  
Как ни странно, но Алекс действительно закрывает от неожиданности рот и теперь силится придумать возмущенный ответ.  
  
Нику наплевать. Конечно, он устал от него. Алекс ведь всегда был частью работы, балласт, приносящий одни лишь неудобства. Как не устать от такого раздражающего подопечного. Алекс просто любит принимать желаемое за действительное. То, что он может стать частью чего-то целого. Стать большим, чем неудобный довесок к уже выплаченным деньгам. Не просто дураком, лезущим в гущу битвы.  
  
Алекс хочет сказать все это, но молчит. Он устал даже от слов.  
  
Ник притягивает его ближе, не отпуская, и прижимается лбом к его лбу.  
  
— Я здесь. Мы не сдадимся.  
  
Где-то слышится треньканье лопнувшей скрипичной струны. Это лопается напряжение внутри, а пустота заполняется. Скорбью, болью, тоской по несбыточному. А еще решимостью и жаждой мести.  
  
Ник все еще здесь.  
  
Его друзья все еще остались рядом, несмотря на случившиеся.  
  
Может, в этом их сила.  
  
Кровь Алекса, человеческая ли, фейри ли, наконец-то начинает согреваться.


End file.
